Concours IWNFTN : Incredible Journey
by tilunarou
Summary: 2 personnes, 2 caractères différents. Mais une attirance incontestable. Qu'est-ce qui pourra faire la différence?
1. Chapter 1

**« Mini-Fic ~ I Would Never Forget This Night**

Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours.

**J'ai choisi : **Sookie et Eric. POV extérieur.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Charlaine Harris et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

**Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI**** : **http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/ »

_**Concours IWNFTN : INCREDIBLE JOURNEY**_

**CHAPITRE 1** :

Bon Temps est une petite bourgade de Louisiane où habite la jeune Sookie Stackhouse. Ses parents ayant péri dans un malheureux accident de voiture, elle vivait avec sa grand-mère, Adèle Stackhouse et son frère Jason.

Sookie est une jeune-fille de dix-sept ans du genre studieuse et première de la classe, ce qui lui valait les moqueries de son frère Jason et d'une grande partie du lycée de Shrevport. Jason , quand à lui, ne rêvait que de devenir entrepreneur et de créer sa propre entreprise. Mais pour ça il lui faudrait tout de même être dipômé, alors il continuait, un peu à reculons, d'aller au lycée.

Sookie sortait avec Bill Compton depuis deux ans, et ils étaient heureux ensemble. Jason voyait d'un mauvais oeil cette relation, mais Bill avait toute l'attention de leur grand-mère alors il ne pouvait rien dire. Bill était le premier petit-ami de Sookie, et il était celui qui lui avait pris sa virginité, quelques mois auparavant. Comme elle, il était studieux et voulait travailler dans le domaine du tourisme. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer.

Ce jour-là devait être un jour comme les autres, mais en fait, il ne le fut pas. Tout commença de manière très anodine quand le professeur d'histoire demanda à ses élèves de confectionner un exposé sur l'arrivée des Pilgrim Fathers sur le continent Nord Américain. Il décida également de procéder à un tirage au sort afin que ce ne soit pas toujours les même personnes qui travaillent ensemble. Ils auraient quinze jours pour présenter un PowerPoint digne de ce nom et un exposé clair et précis sur ces colons.

Bill dût faire son exposé avec Arlène, la pimbêche de la classe. Cela agaçait Sookie car Arlène allumait tout ce qui bouge et elle était sûre qu'elle essaierait d'amadouer Bill. Elle avait confiance en son petit-ami mais pas en Arlène. Elle était arrivée à ses fins beaucoup de fois (sa meilleure amieTara en avait fait l'amère expérience l'an dernier!) et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant de la savoir chaque soir avec Bill pour faire cet exposé de malheur !

Le professeur d'histoire tira ensuite son nom au sort, puis celui d'Eric Northman. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête, elle en était sûre. Eric était le pire cancre de tout le lycée, et elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait faire tout le boulot et qu'il n'allait faire que recopier ses recherches. Pourtant, elle voulait une bonne note, donc elle serait obligée de rendre un exposé parfait. Eric allait avoir intérêt à donner de sa personne pour ce travail !

Elle jeta un oeil en direction d'Eric et vit qu'il était en train de la fixer. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il inclina la tête sur le côté. Il avait l'air content du tirage. _"Forcément c'est moi qui va faire tout le boulot et il n'aura qu'à se tourner les pouces!"_. Elle lui rendit son sourire (de manière très forcée) et se retourna pour écouter les instructions du professeur. Elle s'appliqua à prendre des notes et ne perdit pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. Bill faisait de même à ses côtés.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, et détend-toi. Arlène ne me tentera jamais, car je n'aime que toi." lui chuchota Bill dans l'oreille.

-"Je sais, mais cette peste a fait tourner la tête de Jason l'an dernier quand il sortait avec Tara, alors je crois qu'elle est prête à tout." murmura-t-elle.

-"Chérie, même la fille la plus laide de Bon Temps pourrait faire tourner la tête de Jason. Justement car il ne pense pas assez avec sa tête, mais plutôt avec son..." Il dirigea son regard vers son entre-jambe pour faire passer le message à Sookie. Elle rougit légèrement et se remit au travail. Bill rit sous cape afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur.

A la fin du cours d'histoire, Sookie fut surprise de voir qu'Eric Northman l'attendait à la sortie de la classe. Il avait sur le visage ce petit sourire narquois qui agaçait Sookie au plus haut point. Elle le trouvait hautain et prétentieux alors qu'en fait il n'était qu'un moins que rien qui se permettait de faire le mur sans cesse et de ne pas prendre de notes en cours. Elle allait passer son chemin mais il l'interpella :

-"Bonjour Sookie ! Il paraitrait que le destin nous ait mis sur le même chemin tous les deux."

-"Il parait, oui." répondit-elle.

-"Tu veux qu'on travaille chez moi ou chez toi? On commence quand?"

-"Parce que tu comptes vraiment _travailler _?"

-"Croierais-tu le contraire?"

-"Vu ton comportement au Lycée, permet-moi d'en douter!"

-"Oh..." Il parut chagriné, mais il ne le fit transparaître que quelques millièmes de seconde. "C'est donc ainsi que tu me perçois? Je te pensais un peu plus perspicace..."

-"C'est ainsi que tout le monde te voit, et..."

-"C'est ainsi que les gens comme TOI me perçoivent, nuance!" dit-il pincé.

Sookie fut prise au vif. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte. Elle lui répondit :

-"Demain, à la bibliothèque municipale après les cours. Ne sois pas en retard, et essaie de préparer quelque chose."

Elle le planta là, et partit rejoindre Bill à la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Elle le vit en compagnie d'Arlène. Elle était collée à lui, et faisait jouer sa tignasse rousse, comme dans les publicités pour shampooings. Elle sirotait son Milk-Shake à la fraise, et riait à gorge déployée dès que Bill lui parlait.

-_"Quelle pétasse!" _pensa Sookie.

Elle décida néanmoins de jeter l'éponge vis à vis de son comportement, et de s'avancer vers eux.

-"Alors, Arlène, toujours en train de draguer les mecs des autres? Il n'y a donc aucun garçon disponible dans Bon Temps pour toi?" lui dit-elle, sarcastique. Elle se plaça à côté de Bill, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa assez fougueusement devant Arlène. Bill, qui avait comprit son petit jeu, glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser.

Furieuse, Arlène quitta leur table et s'assit un peu plus loin, la mine boudeuse. Bill et Sookie rirent à gorge déployée et allèrent chercher un plateau repas.

-"Je crois que je vais devoir faire le travail pour deux avec Eric... Il n'est pas réputé pour être une lumière..." dit-elle.

-"Ouais, t'es vraiment mal tombée. Remarque Arlène n'a qu'un pois chiche dans le cerveau, alors ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour moi non plus."

-"Mon pauvre chéri..." lui dit-elle en lui caressant le dos. "En plus, elle va se la jouer sangsue avec toi, et rien que d'y penser ça m'agace sérieusement!"

-"Je te l'ai dis, tu n'as rien à craindre de mon côté. Je serai un parfait iceberg! PROMIS !"

-"Je te crois..."

-"Je t'aime Sook' et rien ne pourra y changer."

-"Je t'aime aussi."

Ils prirent leur déjeuner et retournèrent en cours. La journée passa très vite, et lorsque Bill la raccompagna chez elle en voiture, Sookie se mit directement à chercher des informations sur le net, à propos des Pilgrim Fathers. Elle prit beaucoup de notes sur une page Word qu'elle enregistra sur une clé USB.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir ce soir-là. Demain, elle devrait travailler avec Eric, et elle appréhendait vraiment la façon dont cela allait se passer.

OoooooOOOOOoooooO

Le lendemain soir était là, et Sookie attendait Eric à l'entrée de la bibliothèque municipale, comme convenu. Elle vit Eric arriver au loin et elle fut surprise de sa ponctualité. Ils se dirent bonjour et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La bibliothèque était assez spacieuse, et il y avait des pièces fermées pour étudier tranquillement, avec des ordinateurs à disposition. Sookie montra à Eric ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur le net, et lui proposa une façon de manier l'exposé. Eric l'écouta avec attention, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Cela la gênait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant, elle continua de lire ses notes, comme si de rien était.

Tout à coup, Eric la coupa :

-"Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ta façon de voir les choses."

-"Et que proposez vous Mr le petit génie?" demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

-"Et bien voilà. Si je suis ton raisonnement, tu veux faire une sorte de chronologie, c'est bien ça?"

Elle hocha la tête.

-"Cependant, je pense que c'est trop 'basique' comme procédé. J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus fluide, comme par exemple réunir des thèmes principaux autour du sujet proposé par le professeur, et ensuite faire l'exposé autour de ces thèmes. On pourrait illustrer nos dires avec le PowerPoint. Et le tour est joué!"

Sookie resta stupéfaite. L'idée d'Eric était tout bonnement géniale et elle n'y avait même pas songé un seul instant. Il lui montra un plan qu'il avait confectionné à partir de quelques idées et elle trouva tout cela très bon, elle devait l'admettre. Elle lui fit souligner quelques erreurs, et à partir de tout ce travail, ils purent commencer à mettre en place des ébauches. Etant donné que Sookie s'était occupée de la chronologie ils avaient tous les éléments en main pour réussir.

La jeune-fille était vraiment contente de sa soirée à la bibliothèque et elle avait été très surprise des capacités d'Eric à mettre en forme les idées et les thèmes qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphone, afin de pouvoir se donner plus facilement rendez-vous la prochaine fois. _"Surtout s'il fait encore l'école buissonnière cette semaine et que je ne le vois pas en cours!" pensa Sookie._

Les soirées à la bibliothèque se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Eric et Sookie s'entendaient vraiment bien, et leur exposé avançait. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement, et la haine qu'ils ressentaient auparavant l'un pour l'autre semblait s'être évaporée. Sookie n'avait rien dit à Bill de leur rapprochement, car il ne voulait pas qu'il soit jaloux. Bill avait toujours voué à Eric une haine indiscutable et réciproquement. Donc, autant ne pas tenter le diable entre eux !

Le dernier soir avant de rendre l'exposé au prof d'histoire, ils avaient presque fini. La mise en page du PowerPoint était terminée mais il restait quelques bricoles. Ils n'étaient pas trop d'accord.

-"Je te dis que cet effet là est mieux que l'autre. Il ne faut pas en faire trop, Sook'!"

-"Je sais, mais on doit être les meilleurs, je te dis..."

Sookie voulut faire une manipulation sur l'ordinateur, mais Eric l'arrêta de la main. Aussitôt, un courant électrique intense lui traversa le corps et elle stoppa son geste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent aussitôt, surpris. Eric lui sourit et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappé de sa queue de cheval. Il en profita pour lui caresser la joue et passer son pouce sur ses lèvres. Sookie soupira, mais se laissa faire. C'était la première fois qu'un homme la touchait, en dehors de Bill. Eric avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Ses yeux magnifiques la regardaient avec envie. Des tiraillement se firent sentir dans tout son corps et elle trouva ça vraiment étrange. Tout était attirant chez cet homme, même son maxillaire, c'est dire !

_**"Nous informons notre aimable clientèle que la bibliothèque ferme ses portes dans 5 minutes. Merci."**_

_"Sauvée par le gong!" pensa Sookie. _

_"Merdeeee !" pensa Eric._

Ils se relevèrent et prirent leurs affaires. Eric raccompagna Sookie chez elle, comme chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à la bibliothèque.

Ce soir-là, Grand-mère était conviée à une rassemblement en ville, et Jason passait du bon temps avec une fille quelque part en ville. Sookie invita donc Eric à boire un verre, ce qu'il accepta. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le bureau, afin de finaliser l'exposé. Il ne restait que deux ou trois détails à régler, mais il fallait le faire pour le lendemain. Lorsque ce fut fait, Eric annonça qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

Sookie allait le raccompagner lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent. Le courant électrique se manifesta de nouveau, et cette fois, Eric plongea directement sur les lèvres de Sookie. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise alors qu'il collait ses lèvres contre elle, mais elle succomba assez vite et répondit à son baiser. Les mains d'Eric lui caressaient le dos et cela lui donna d'innombrables frissons. Elle ne se rappellait pas avoir jamais vécu une chose telle que celle là. Elle se laissa faire, incapable de résister au charme d'Eric.

Elle fourragea dans ses cheveux lisses et soyeux. La sensation était plus qu'agréable. Leur baiser était fougueux et passionné. Ils durent reprendre leur souffle plus d'une fois, afin de recommencer.

Les mains d'Eric quittèrent le dos de Sookie, et allèrent se poser sur ses fesses. Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, ce qui accuentua encore plus le plaisir de son ami. Une bosse commença à se former entre ses jambes, et elle pouvait la sentir frotter contre son intimité. Elle gémit encore plus et entreprit d'enlever le T-Shirt d'Eric. Il obtempéra et descendit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. Il lui dégrapha son soutien gorge en un tour de main, et lui ôta son débardeur.

La jeune-femme était maintenant presque nue devant lui. Il ne lui restait plus que son string rouge en dentelle.

-"Très joli!" dit-il, un sourire entendu sur le visage.

Il se jetta sur elle, comme un lion sur sa proie, la souleva de terre et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et la contempla. Elle était magnifique. Son corps était parfait, ses seins étaient splendides. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : la dévorer toute crue.

Elle était gênée qu'il la regarde ainsi. Cependant, lui aussi avait un corps irréprochable et beau à regarder. Il était très musclé et il laissait apparaître une belle tablette de chocolat.

Elle voulut se redresser mais il l'en empêcha. Il se jetta avidement sur elle, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il titilla chaque partie de son corps, sans exception, et lorsqu'il attrapa le petit bout de tissu rouge avec ses dents, son érection était, sans aucun doute, à son paroxysme.

Le corps de Sookie était en feu, et sa respiration était ératique. Elle pouvait encore sentir, sur ses seins et ses mamelons, la chaleur de la langue d'Eric qui tournait avec une ferveur ardente, les faisant ainsi se dresser comme jamais auparavant. Le tracé de sa langue se faisait sentir partout sur son ventre et dans son nombril avec lequel il avait joué avec énormément de dextérité. Lorsqu'il attrapa le haut de son string avec ses dents, elle crut qu'elle allait avoir un orgasme tellement c'était excitant.

Eric souriait contre sa peau. Il savait qu'il était en train de lui faire beaucoup d'effet, et il en était très satisfait. Son érection était désormais très douloureuse, mais il passait outre, car il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il ôta le morceau de tissu restant et partit à l'assaut de son intimité. Elle souleva le bassin, prise par surprise, et gémit.

-"Shhhh, ma belle, calme-toi, ce n'est que le début..." lui susurra-t-il.

-"Oh Eric, c'est tellement boooooon. Ohhhh..."

Il titillait son clitoris avec ferveur, tournant encore et encore sa langue autour du petit bout de chair rouge et gonflé. Il allait de plus en plus vite, mais ralentissait exprès la cadence de temps à autre, se contentant de donner un petit coup de langue très lent. Il entendait alors son amie grogner, pour en demander plus. Il reprenait alors de plus belle et elle se cambrait de plus en plus, montrant ainsi tout son plaisir.

-"Allez! Viens ma douce, lâche toi, je veux qu'on t'entende crier jusqu'à l'autre bout de Bon Temps!"

-"ERRIIIIC, AHHHHH ! OUIIIII !" hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle atteignit la jouissance. "Oh mon dieu, que c'est bon!"

-"Mmmmh, tu es divine Sookie. J'ai très envie de continuer, mais je ne tiens plus de mon côté. Je veux sentir ton corps se serrer contre ma verge..." dit-il très sensuellement.

-"Oh oui, viens en moi Eric..." supplia-t-elle.

Eric sortit un petit sachet en aluminium de la poche de son jean, puis termina de se déshabiller, à la hâte. Il plaça le préservatif sur sa longue érection et revint se positionner entre les jambes de Sookie. Il l'embrassa passionément, et elle lui rendit son baiser. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire, lui laissant ainsi libre accès à son entrée intime. Elle retint son souffle, mais elle pouvait sentir celui d'Eric contre sa peau brûlante de désir. Il entra en elle lentement, profitant de cette sensation si belle et si intense. Ils poussèrent tous deux des grognements de plaisir, et leurs respirations devinrent tout à coup beaucoup plus bestiales. Leurs ébats les emportaient dans une frénésie incontrolable et Eric avait accéléré la cadence assez rapidement. Son aimée l'avait laissé faire, car elle appréciait autant que lui ce côté brutal dans leurs ébats. Il allait et venait en elle, profitant ainsi de la largesse de son vagin.

-"Oh mon Dieu Eric, c'est tellement bon. Encore, s'il-te-plaît, encore! "

-"Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce..." dit-il dans un râle plus que sexy.

Il accéléra encore plus la cadence, allant et venant en elle sans relâche, lui arrachant des gémissements et des cris de jouissance extrêmement puissants. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme en continuant à ce rythme mais il essayait de se retenir le plus possible, afin de faire durer le plaisir encore et encore. A la minute où il sentit les parois de Sookie se rétrécir, il sut qu'elle allait très bientôt jouir elle aussi. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins et il se déversa en longs jets dans le préservatif.

Sookie sentait qu'Eric n'était pas loin, alors elle laissa son orgasme arriver. Son corps fut aussitôt pris de tremblements et son bassin s'arqua brutalement. Elle n'avait jamais connu un orgasme aussi puissant que celui-là. Eric était vraiment un très bon amant, et en aucun cas elle ne regrettait d'avoir succombé à son charme.

Il s'allongea doucement sur elle, la tête posée entre ses seins. Leurs respirations étaient encore fortes, et ils ne pouvaient pas parler. Eric était resté en elle, voulant faire durer ce moment encore un peu. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait plus bouger.

Ils durent rester de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Sookie finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, épuisée par leurs ébats. Eric se retira, et sentit comme un vide immense. Il recouvrit Sookie avec la couette et alla prendre une bonne douche bien brûlante. Il ne devait pas trop traîner dans les parages car la grand-mère de Sook' ou son frère pouvait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre et il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un des deux! Il s'habilla, embrassa sa douce et lui griffonna un petit mot qu'il posa sur l'oreiller.

_**"A demain, en classe, ma tendre et douce Sookie. E."**_

OOOoooOOOOOooooo

Elle ne put retenir un sourire béat en lisant le petit mot d'Eric. Même si tout au fond d'elle, elle savait que leur histoire n'était qu'éphémère. Elle était avec Bill, non? Elle ne pouvait pas faire voler en éclats deux ans de relation pour une histoire de fesses? Si?

Il fallait qu'elle y réflechisse sérieusement, et qu'elle en parle avec Eric. Aujourd'hui. Avant que ça ne dérape de nouveau. La fin de l'année était proche, elle serait bientôt diplômée et partirait faire ses études de journalisme au Danemark. Alors, de toute façon, cette histoire serait un échec, quoiqu'il se passe.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle croisa Eric à la cafétéria, Sookie lui annonça :

-"Hier soir, c'était une grossière erreur, Eric. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Je suis amoureuse de Bill, et je ne peux pas le quitter. Je garderai un très bon souvenir de notre aventure, mais ça ne peut pas aller plus loin."

-"Mais Sookie, tu croyais quoi? " dit-il, cinglant. "Tu connais ma réputation, non? Je ne t'ai jamais promis le mariage que je sache !" ajouta-t-il. "Cette aventure est déjà oubliée pour moi. N'en parlons plus."

-"Très bien." murmura-t-elle. "C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi." dit-elle avec un soupçon de déception dans la voix.

-"Je suis de cet avis. A tout à l'heure, Sookie. Pour l'exposé."

-"A toute, Eric."

Et il partit, sans même l'embrasser. Il laissa Sookie là, dans la cafétéria du lycée, seule.

OoooooOOOOOooooo

_**Notes**_: _**Voilà pour le premier chapitre... n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez... :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes** : **Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette mini-fic, écrite pour le concours organisé par Démétri's wife. Long chapitre, accrochez-vous ! ^^ **

_**CHAPITRE 2:**_

Quatre ans s' étaient écoulés depuis la fin du lycée. Sookie avait vingt et un ans et était devenue journaliste pour le " Travel Mag ", un grand magazine spécialisé dans les voyages et les hôtels de luxe. Ce magazine était édité par une agence de voyages située à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Son boulot lui plaisait, elle était bien payée, et il lui permettait de voyager partout dans le monde. Que demander de plus? Un homme peut-être... Mais comment mener une vie privée alors qu'elle était sur les routes sans arrêt?

Elle avait passé 3 ans au Danemark, sans Bill. Ils avaient rompus après la Graduation. Ils avaient décidés, d'un commun accord, que leur histoire était arrivée à son terme. Sookie avait bien eu quelques amants, mais elle n'avait plus eu de vraie histoire d'amour. Ni d'aussi bon coup qu' Eric Northman d'ailleurs.

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il était devenu celui-là. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis la Graduation. Il avait, lui aussi, eu son diplôme. Par miracle sans doute, vu le nombre d'heures de cours qu'il avait manquées !

Sookie habitait désormais à la Nouvelle-Orléans, dans un petit appartement. Elle le louait à l'année, même si elle n'y était pas souvent à cause de ses nombreux voyages dans le monde. Cela allait faire un an qu'elle avait décroché ce job et depuis, elle n'avait pas arrêté de voyager. Demain, elle serait au Brésil, et sa patronne, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort (que tout le monde appellait Pam) , lui avait dégoté un nouveau photographe pour l'accompagner. Son photographe habituel avait attrapé une bonne grippe, et devait rester couché. Sookie n'aimait pas changer de photographe à la dernière minute, car il fallait reprendre tout le dossier, et c'était une pure perte de temps. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle termina donc sa valise, arrangea son maquillage et se rendit à l'agence qui se trouvait à quelques pas de chez elle. Sookie salua Jessica, la secrétaire, qui lui indiqua que Pam se trouvait dans son bureau avec le nouveau photographe.

-"Mon Dieu Sook', ce mec est à tomber. Un vrai Dieu Grec en chair et en os !"

-"Jess' !"

-"Ne fais pas ton effarouchée, Sook' ! Je peux te dire que ça va te changer d'Andy ! Rien à voir ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir t'amuser un peu au Brésil !"

-"Jess ! Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas. Je vais au Brésil pour le boulot, pas pour convoler avec un inconnu! Et puis, toi et moi, on a pas franchement les même goûts en ce qui concerne les mecs, alors ton jugement n'est pas une parole bénie pour moi!" dit-elle, pincée.

-"Je suis sûre qu'au lycée t'étais une ringarde coincée ! Tu devrais t'éclater plus souvent au pieu ma belle!" dit-elle en riant.

-"Jessica, écrase un peu tu veux..."

-"Ok, Ok."

Sookie frappa à la porte du bureau de Pam, qui lui dit d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un choc. Devant elle se tenait effectivement un Dieu Grec vivant. Et elle le connaissait bien. C'était Eric Northman !

-"Bonjour Pam."

-"Ahhh, voilà notre Sookie ! Vous allez voir Eric, c'est une perle ! Nous avons beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans notre agence."

Eric se retourna, stupéfait lui aussi. Il n'avait pas revu Sookie depuis la Graduation, et ça lui faisait un choc de la voir, là, dans ce bureau. Que faisait-elle là? Par quelle coïncidence? Vu la tête qu'elle faisait, ça ne présageait rien de bon! Il s'était quand même conduit comme un goujat avec elle le lendemain de cette fameuse nuit...

-"Sookie, voici Eric Northman, notre nouveau photographe." dit-elle.

-"Enchantée." dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-"De même." répondit-il, un peu froidement.

_"Enchantée?" pensa Eric. "Apparemment, elle souhaite faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Ca commence mal..."_

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Pam et avoir signé des papiers supplémentaires, il fut temps pour nos deux héros de partir pour l'aéroport. Un taxi les attendait devant l'agence. Pam leur donna les dernières instructions concernant les hôtels ainsi que sur les choses importantes à mettre en avant dans leur travail. Ils la remercièrent et s'en allèrent jusqu'au taxi.

Eric ouvrit la porte du taxi et s'effaça pour laisser Sookie entrer la première. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête. Avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, elle tourna la tête vers Jessica qui lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Elle pouffa avant de se remettre au travail. Sookie haussa les épaules et entra dans le taxi. Eric la suivit aussitôt et s'installa à ses côtés. Un long silence s'établit entre eux, ce qui était assez gênant. Il toussota plusieurs fois, et elle fit mine de ne pas entendre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut assez tendu et parut durer une éternité.

-"Sookie, si l'on doit travailler ensemble tout ce temps au Brésil, nous ne devrions pas rester sans rien dire!"

-"Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de te parler pour le moment!" lui répondit-elle froidement.

-"Bien. Quand tu auras fini d'agir comme une gamine de douze ans, tu me le diras. Mais j'espère que tu ne comptes pas jouer à ce petit jeu pendant un mois, car je vais trouver le temps long!"

-"Nos relations et nos échanges resteront strictement professionnels, sache-le. Et pour le moment, à ce sujet, je n'ai rien à dire."

Eric ne trouva pas utile de lui répondre. Il sortit son i-Pod et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Sookie sortit le dernier numéro du magazine de l'agence et commença à le parcourir de part en part afin de déceler toutes les choses à améliorer pour le prochain numéro.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'Aéroport International Louis Amstrong de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Eric était soulagé de sortir de ce taxi. La présence de Sookie à côté de lui était intenable. Il ne supportait plus son mutisme et avait voulu à plusieurs reprises lui faire manger son magazine ! Cette fille était exaspérante... Pourquoi se bornait-elle ainsi à l'ignorer? A ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu rompre la première ! Tout ça pour ne pas continuer à tromper le pauvre petit Bill !

Il se demanda ce qu'il était devenu. Sookie ne portait pas d'alliance. Peut-être étaient-ils encore ensemble après tout ce temps? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment du gâchis ! Bill était un crétin fini.

Ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers le lieu d'embarquement. Il leur restait une bonne heure avant le décollage. Sookie décida d'aller flâner dans les boutiques de l'aéroport, tandis qu'Eric alla prendre un café au bar.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que dans l'avion. Sookie n'avait pas attendu Eric, elle était montée toute seule à bord de l'appareil. _"Quelle garce!" pensa Eric. _

-"Merci de m'avoir attendu!" dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

-"Je t'aurais bien attendu mais tu étais tellement absorbé par cette jeune-fille au bar que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger! Au cas où je te fasse rater un super coup!" lui lança-t-elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que... ?" Il s'arrêta de parler. Cette conversation était ridicule. "Je n'ai plus quinze ans Sookie. Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine." dit-il en se renfonçant dans son siège. Il remit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux.

Elle s'était attendue à plus de répartie de la part d'Eric. Elle regretta son comportement mais ne lui dit pas. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser devant lui après toutes ces années ! Travailler avec lui s'annonçait d'un ennui mortel ! Elle commençait déjà à regretter Andy Bellefleur ! Certes il n'était pas beau garçon, mais au moins il avait de l'humour et de la conversation ! Elle sortit un livre de son bagage à main et commença à lire. Eric jetta un oeil à ce qu'elle lisait. _"Marc Lévy ? C'est qui ça?" se demanda Eric. _Il croisa le regard de Sookie et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Elle sourit légèrement et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Il y avait presque dix heures de vol entre la Nouvelle-Orléans et Rio de Janeiro. Les hôtesses allaient bientôt leur apporter à diner, puis ils pourraient dormir. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à se supporter l'un l'autre durant le trajet. Ils dînèrent en silence. L'air était vraiment glacial entre eux. Eric avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cela et il comptait bien briser la glace assez rapidement. Ils ne pourraient jamais travailler dans de telles conditions, c'était impossible ! Alors soit elle allait se calmer, soit il allait la planter à Rio et se barrer aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il décida de ne pas faire d'esclandre dans l'avion mais de faire une mise au point dès qu'ils seraient sortis d'ici!

Il mit en place son cache-yeux et essaya de s'endormir. Mais il n'y parvint pas... Il était trop en colère après elle. Il pouvait l'entendre tourner les pages de son bouquin et ça l'agaçait. Il remit donc ses écouteurs pour ne plus l'entendre et parvint à trouver le sommeil au bout de ce qui fut pour lui de longues minutes.

OoooooOOOOOoooooO

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ôta son cache-yeux et regarda sa montre. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures. Sookie était endormie dans son siège qu'elle avait légèrement baissé. Sa tête était tournée vers lui.

_"Qu'elle est belle" pensa-t-il. "Dommage qu'elle soit si têtue et bornée!"_

Tout à coup, il eut une idée. Il sortit son appareil photo de son bagage à main, et l'alluma. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis prit quelques clichés de la belle endormie. Il en profita pour faire quelques zooms artistiques. Puis il rangea son appareil, content de lui. Après tout, il n'aurait peut-être pas de meilleure occasion durant ce long mois passé avec elle.

Satisfait, il remit son cache-yeux, et se rendormit.

**"Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à Rio De Janeiro. Nous espérons que vous avez fait bon voyage et nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour au Brésil."**

L'appareil s'etait posé en douceur, et bientôt Sookie et Eric purent sortir de l'avion. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Pam leur avait loué une voiture pour le séjour, et ils en étaient soulagés. Sookie laissa Eric conduire, car elle n'aimait pas conduire dans les villes inconnues. La voiture avait un GPS intégré, donc il n'y avait qu'à entrer l'adresse de l'hôtel et à suivre les indications de l'engin. L'hôtel "Santa Teresa" était situé assez près de l'aéroport, le trajet ne fut donc pas très long. Ce qui les arrangeait tous les deux, car ils en avaient plus qu'assez de ce silence très gênant qui flottait autour d'eux.

Chacun d'eux récupéra donc ses clés au plus vite et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre respective. L'hôtel était un cinq étoiles, et il était magnifique. Sookie avait l'habitude de séjourner dans des hôtels grand luxe depuis qu'elle avait ce job, mais elle était toujours émerveillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Sa chambre était splendide : un superbe lit trônait dans la pièce. Il était surmonté d'un cadre en bois, comme si c'était un lit à baldaquin. La majorité de la pièce était tapissée de bois clair et il y avait de très nombreuses fenêtres, ce qui donnait énormément de luminosité à la chambre. Un petit coin salon avait été aménagé avec une table basse et des chaises en teck. Un gigantesque miroir était posé le long d'un des murs.

La salle de bain, attenante à la chambre était tout aussi belle. La baignoire était immense. Même quelqu'un mesurant plus de deux mètres pouvait s'y allonger entièrement et poser sa tête sur le coussin confortable qui se trouvait à l'une des extrémités. Les robinets en cuivre reluisaient et des serviettes moelleuses étaient rangées dans des casiers creusés dans le mur. Une orchidée bleue avait été posée au bord de la baignoire et donnait une touche de glamour à la pièce. Sur l'étagère au dessus des vasques, étaient disposées quelques lanternes sur lesquelles étaient dessinées des têtes de tigres.

-" Quel choix étrange..." pensa Sookie. "Mais c'est très joli, et ça donne un style."

Elle continua la visite de sa chambre et défit sa valise. Elle enfila ensuite un débardeur et un short et ouvrit la porte de la véranda. Une chaise longue et un parasol s'y trouvaient, ainsi qu'une table en teck. Elle appella le room-service et commanda son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'allongea sur la chaise et profita des premiers rayons du soleil de la journée pour se relaxer. Le voyage avait été long et épuisant. Elle avait besoin de se ressourcer et le soleil était son meilleur allié dans ces cas là ! Même à huit heures du matin !

Eric, de son côté, s'était également installé. Il avait rangé ses affaires dans les gigantesques armoires de sa chambre, avait ôté ses chaussures et s'était jeté sur le lit ultra moelleux. Sa chambre était dans les tons blanc-chocolat. Une télévision à écran plat était accrochée au mur, juste en face de son lit, et un petit bureau était installé à côté. Sur la véranda, il y avait des palmiers immenses ainsi que deux chaises longues en teck, une table basse et un sofa. Un fauteuil chocolat trônait devant la baie vitrée.

Eric attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévison. Rien ne valait un bon match de foot pour récupérer de cette nuit longue et affreuse. Il avait été tellement content de revoir Sookie. Mais tellement déçu de son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi? Il s'était posé la question mille fois. Il avait retourné dans tous les sens cette question, et il n'avait trouvé aucune réponse ! Il était perdu. Elle était si froide, et si distante... Alors que quatre ans plus tôt, il l'avait connue souriante, aimante et attirante. Il ne comprenait rien à tout cela. Il devait avoir une explication avec Miss Glaçon, et vite ! Car travailler correctement dans ces conditions allait s'avérer impossible.

OooooooooOOooooooooO

Sookie venait de terminer son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise longue, et ferma les yeux. Le soleil commençait à taper, et les rayons léchaient les parties dénudées de son corps. D'ici une heure il lui faudrait cependant quitter ce havre de paix et se rendre dans un autre Hôtel de Rio, afin d'y rencontrer le Directeur. Ils devaient discuter des possibilités de séjour dans leur établissement. Pam souhaitait les intégrer dans la brochure de l'agence mais il fallait constater sur place les équipements et les offres commerciales. Eric prendrait les photos alors que Sookie prendrait des notes pour constituer un article pour le magazine du mois prochain.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle pensa une seconde ne pas ouvrir afin de profiter des rayons du soleil, mais se résigna. Qui donc pouvait venir la déranger? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda à travers le judas, et vit que c'était Eric. Il était en avance ! Elle soupira, mais lui ouvrit tout de même.

-"Salut ! Tu es en avance. On avait dit 10h en bas !" dit-elle, glaciale.

-"Quel accueil ! Je sais que je suis en avance. Je suis venue te parler. C'est important."

-"Oh... Entre."

-"Merci. Jolie chambre. Complètement différente de la mienne..."

-"Tu n'es pas venu me parler de la déco de ta chambre j'espère?" siffla-t-elle.

-"Non. Je suis venue te parler de ton comportement."

-"Je ne comprends pas..."

-"Je parle de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment même entre nous, Sookie ! J'arrive et tu m'agresses ! Tu te conduis mal avec moi, comme si tu avais quelque chose à me reprocher ! Depuis notre rencontre dans le bureau de Pam, tu me parles mal, ou tu m'ignores. Tu es cinglante et méchante. Tu ne m'adresses pas ou peu la parole. Je ne vais pas supporter ça pendant un mois entier, Sook' ! Ce boulot se fait à deux et il faut communiquer pour que ça marche. Alors, voilà, j'ai décidé de partir d'ici dès demain. On fait le boulot aujourd'hui, et ce soir j'appelle Pam pour qu'elle te dégote quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne vais pas supporter tes railleries un jour de plus. J'en ai déjà ras-le-bol. Tu peux retourner à ta séance de bronzette, je ne te dérangerai plus !"

Sookie resta pétrifiée sur place. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Elle vit Eric tourner les talons et se diriger vers la sortie. Il claqua la porte sans dire un mot de plus. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il l'avait plantée là après avoir débité son petit discours. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore stupéfaite. Machinalement, elle traversa la chambre et sortit dans le couloir. Elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Eric et entra sans frapper. Apparement, ce dernier avait l'intention de prendre une douche car il n'était vêtu que de son boxer. Son corps était toujours aussi magnifiquement sculpté que dans les souvenirs de Sookie. Elle s'arrêta net dans sa course, et rougit légèrement. Puis, sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers lui et se jetta sur ses lèvres. Il lui enserra la taille, sans rien y comprendre, et lui rendit son baiser. Leur langues se trouvèrent très rapidement et entamèrent un ballet frénétique et endiablé. Il commença à la caresser à travers ses vêtements, se remémorant chaque parcelle de son corps divin. Elle soupira et gémit dans sa bouche, tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux courts. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

-"Je... Je suis désolée..." dit-elle, visiblement confuse.

-"Ne le soit pas. Ce baiser était exquis!" dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Oh... Je ne parle pas du baiser. Je parle de mon comportement. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça, je n'aurais pas dû."

-"Excuses acceptées ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pû te faire, mais tu étais sacrément remontée contre moi !" dit-il en riant. Elle se rembrunit, serra les poings et lui dit :

-"Ce que tu m'as fait? CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT? Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu m'as séduite ! Tu m'a attirée dans ton lit ! Et tu m'as larguée comme un vulgaire mouchoir en papier ! Et à cause de TOI, ma relation avec Bill a été fichue à la poubelle ! Au bout de deux ans sans encombres ! Je n'ai jamais supporté de l'avoir trompé, je ne pouvais plus lui cacher ! Alors, je lui ai tout avoué et on a rompu ! A CAUSE DE TOI !"

-"Mais, Sook'..."

Elle lui asséna une gifle magistrale et tourna les talons. Elle sortit de la pièce et il ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et se rendit dans la salle de bain où un bain moussant brûlant l'attendait. Il ôta son boxer, et se glissa dans l'eau délicieuse. Les jets de la baignoire lui massaient les reins et le dos, et il poussa un soupir de plaisir. _"Dieu que ça fait du bien" pensa-t-il. _Une musique douce s'échappait des hauts-parleurs de la stéréo. Le bonheur était total. Hormis le fait que Sookie l'accusait d'être un salaud, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé partager sa vie ces quatre dernières années...

OooooooooOOooooooooO

Le voiturier de l'hôtel qu'ils devaient visiter leur gara la voiture au parking. Ils étaient un peu en avance, alors Eric en profita pour prendre quelques clichés du bâtiment, de l'entrée principale, du service des voituriers, et de toutes les choses qui pourraient intéresser Sookie pour son article.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot depuis leur dispute dans la chambre d'Eric. Ce dernier avait toujours l'intention de partir le lendemain. Il appellerait Pam dès qu'ils auraient terminé l'entrevue avec le Directeur et dès qu'il aurait pris toutes les photos nécessaires. Il aurait tellement voulu faire plus aux côtés de Sookie et aller jusqu'au bout de ce voyage. Mais, apparemment, elle le repoussait et ces conditions de travail étaient impossibles.

La réceptionniste leur indiqua une table, près du bar, où Mr Fortenberry les rejoindrait. La table était un peu en retrait des autres, afin de leur permettre de discuter tranquillement.

-"Tu comptes m'ignorer encore combien de temps exactement Sookie?" demanda Eric d'un ton sévère. "Nous sommes censés travailler aujourd'hui. Ne pouvons-nous pas oublier nos histoires personnelles le temps de ce meeting? S'il-te-plaît?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je n'ai rien à te dire." dit-elle, cassante.

-"Vivement que je prenne l'avion pour rentrer à La Nouvelle-Orléans. Je ne supporte plus tout ça, crois moi."

-"J'ai hâte que tu t'en ailles moi aussi ! Tu commences à me casser les pieds!" grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

-"Espèce de..."

-"Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle Stackhouse et Mr Northman, n'est-ce pas?" demanda un homme.

-"C'est exact!" répondit Eric en se levant. "Vous êtes monsieur Fortenberry?"

-"Oui. Enchanté Monsieur." dit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Ils se serrèrent la main, puis l'homme se dirigea vers Sookie qui s'était également levée. Il lui serra la main, fit un signe au barman et s'assit à table avec eux.

Eric et Sookie lui expliquèrent à tour de rôle le motif de leur visite. Sookie lui montra plusieurs numéros du magazine de l'agence afin qu'il puisse comprendre comment ils travaillaient et comment ils choississaient leurs partenaires. Ils étaient actuellement à la recherche de nouveaux hôtels et de nouvelles destinations, et en faisant des recherches sur le net, ils étaient tombés sur plusieurs hôtels intéressants, dont le sien. Le Directeur était flatté qu'ils portent un quelconque intérêt à leur pays et à son établissement. Il leur indiqua qu'il possédait deux autres hôtels à Rio et un autre à Brasilia. Il les invita à venir les voir si le temps leur permettait. Ils accèptèrent avec plaisir, et lui dirent qu'ils le recontacteraient dans la semaine pour fixer un rendez-vous. Ils étaient là pour un mois, ils auraient donc du temps pour les voir également.

Mr Fortenberry les guida ensuite dans l'hôtel, leur montra le bar, le restaurant, la piscine, le salon de lecture, les salles de réunion, le parking et autres commodités de l'hôtel. Eric prenait des photos de presque tout, y compris de Sookie lorsqu'elle était trop occupée à prendre des notes pour s'en rendre compte. La façon dont elle mordillait son stylo était tellement sexy qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la photographier. Elle était si belle. Il soupira. Mais tellement bornée!

Les suites de l'hôtel étaient magnifiques et valaient vraiment la peine d'être vues. Pam serait sûrement très contente des comptes-rendus fait par ses deux employés. Cet établissement était vraiment superbe ! Les salles de bain attenantes aux chambres étaient toutes faites de marbre et les robinetteries étaient étincelantes. Des tapis bleu lavande tapissaient le sol, et des orchidées étaient posées ça et là dans les pièces. Les chambres étaient accueillantes et lumineuses, et les lits semblaient vraiment confortables. Eric s'imagina plusieurs fois faire l'amour à Sookie dans ce lieu sublime...

Ses pensées s'égarèrent quelques instants :_ Il portait Sookie dans ses bras, elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Le soutien-gorge bombait sa poitrine généreuse et donnait vraiment envie de plonger dedans. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit à baldaquin et la contempla avec gourmandise. Son string transparent laissait voir son sexe et il se lécha la lèvre inférieure. Il mourrait d'envie de tout arracher et de se jetter avidement sur elle. Il se souvenait très bien de leur expérience passée et il avait envie de recommencer, de l'entendre crier son prénom encore et encore... "Eriiic ! Eric!"_

Il revint à lui. Son rêve avait été brisé par une voix sourde et mécontente.

-" ERIIIC? Eric! Tu es sourd ou quoi?" demanda Sookie, visiblement énervée.

-"Je... heu... non ! Tu n'as pas besoin de hurler !" dit-il, vexé.

-"Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle! Mr Fortenberry nous attend au bar pour remplir quelques papiers. Tu as fini avec les photos? Montre les moi!"

-"Non! Euh, je veux dire... Je préfère les trier sur mon ordi avant. Je te les montrerai ce soir avant le dîner, ça te va?"

-"Ok, ok. Comme tu voudras. Allez viens, on va le faire attendre."

-"J'arrive." Il hésita et continua. "Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile de se parler."

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle esquissa un sourire. Elle était magnifique quand elle faisait cette tête là. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui permettre de rester. Il ne pourrait pas travailler avec elle dans ces conditions. A moins qu'une explication survienne rapidement... ce soir... Il l'espérait tellement.

OooooooooOOooooooooO

Sookie était vraiment contente de leur première journée de travail. Elle espérait avoir d'aussi belles surprises tout au long du mois. Mais elle savait qu'ils tomberaient aussi sur des hôtels miteux et insalubres, et qu'ils devraient tout de même faire preuve de politesse envers le personnel de ces établissements. Ils seraient obligés de tout visiter, tout regarder, et de prendre quelques notes et photos, pour ne pas blesser les gens. C'était la partie la plus difficile de leur travail. Sookie espérait juste ne pas croiser trop de rats ou pire, de scorpions dans ces hôtels. Elle en frissonnait d'avance. Elle ne supportait pas toutes ces bestioles !

De retour à l'hôtel, Sookie et Eric prirent l'ascenseur. Ils étaient seuls et uniquement la musique monotone qui s'échappait des hauts-parleurs meublait le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé entre eux. Arrivés à leur étage, ils étaient sur le point de se séparer quand Sookie prit la parole :

-"Ne pars pas... s'il-te-plaît. Je promets de faire des efforts." lui dit-elle en se triturant ses mains. "J'ai été plutôt injuste avec toi, après tout ce temps, j'aurais dû relativiser."

Eric n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était en train de s'excuser... pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Comme quoi, un miracle était possible. Il sourit, malgré lui.

-"Allez vas-y ! Rigole... Je sais que j'ai été nulle... Je ne te promets pas d'être ta meilleure amie, mais je peux faire un effort. Pour le boulot au moins... Après tout, on ne se connait pas vraiment, et en quatre ans, j'imagine qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses. Tu es devenu photographe, et donc je suppose que tu as dû changer depuis le lycée... Alors je peux bien te donner une chance..." avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

-"Ce sont les excuses les plus drôles que je n'ai jamais entendues. Mais je les accepte, Sookie. On se voit pour le dîner? J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, et je dois trier les photos. On pourrait voir tout ça autour d'un verre, comme ça je pourrais te raconter comment je suis devenu photographe..." se risqua-t-il à demander.

-"Ok... On se retrouve en bas dans une heure?"

-"Une heure devrait me suffire... A tout à l'heure."

Il la regarda s'éloigner et entrer dans sa chambre. Il attendit qu'elle eut fermé la porte pour entrer dans la sienne. Il prit une bonne douche et noua une serviette moelleuse autour de sa taille. Il s'installe sur son lit avec son appareil photo et son ordinateur portable. Il y chargea toutes les photos qu'il avait prises depuis leur départ de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il créa deux nouveaux dossiers : un qu'il nomma Rio et l'autre qu'il nomma "**uforglemmelig**" (* inoubliable en norvégien). Il mit dans ce dossier toutes les photos qu'il avait prises de Sookie. Elles étaient magnifiques. En même temps, le modèle était superbe et époustoufflant. Il les contempla quelques instants, puis se remémora qu'il devait trier et retravailler les photos de l'hôtel. Il travailla d'arrache pied et ne vit pas le temps passer. Un léger coup à la porte lui fit lever la tête vers la pendule. Il avait trois quart d'heure de retard !

-"Meeeeeeeeeeerde !" jura-t-il tout bas.

Il descendit du lit, et sa serviette tomba par terre. Il jura encore, la ramassa à la hâte et la noua autour de sa taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir, remit en place ses cheveux, et ouvrit la porte. Sookie était là, l'air sévère, à le regarder rudement.

-"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore en serviette? Ca fait trois-quart d'heure que je poireaute en bas!" dit-elle furieuse.

-"Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je travaillais sur les photos. Viens en juger par toi même." dit-il d'un ton cassant en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Eric la regarda pénétrer dans la pièce. Sa silhouette était parfaite : mince et élancée avec de très grandes jambes. Son teint était légèrement hâlé et sa poitrine généreuse était bien mise en valeur dans sa petite robe noire du soir. Elle était époustoufflante. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules et encadraient parfaitement ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Son parfum embaumait toute la pièce et Eric humait son odeur. Il avait fermé les yeux quelques instants afin de garder cela en souvenir le plus longtemps possible. Il posa les yeux sur son postérieur et lui dit :

-"Tu vois, je bossais. Je n'ai juste pas enfilé la tenue idéale pour le faire." dit-il en riant. Elle rit également.

-"Tu devrais aller t'habiller. Pendant ce temps, je vais appeller le Room-service et leur commander l'apéro et un plateau repas. Nous allons travailler ici, ce sera mieux." dit-elle en le regardant réajuster sa serviette. Elle avait cru voir une petite bosse se former dessous. _"Ma pauvre, tu dérailles. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités!"_

-"Je fais vite, promis." lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il enfila un jean noir moulant et un t-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir sa musculature. Il se coiffa rapidement, et retourna auprès de Sookie. Elle regardait les photographies qu'il avait prises à l'Hôtel et prenait des notes sur un petit calepin.

-"Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?" demanda-t-il.

-"Tu as fait du très beau travail, Eric. Dis moi que tu n'as pas appellé Pam..."

-"Je ne l'ai pas appellée. J'ai décidé de rester. J'espère que je ne commets pas une erreur, Sook'."

-"Tu as bien fait. On va faire du très bon travail ensemble."

-"Je n'en doute pas une seconde..." souffla-t-il. "Tiens, regarde celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? On pourrait la mettre en avant dans ton article?" demanda-t-il. Sa main frôla la sienne alors qu'il tournait l'écran de l'ordinateur vers lui. Un courant électrique leur traversa le corps et il se regardèrent. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils n'avaient pas ressenti ça.

Immédiatement, leurs bouches se scellèrent et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Eric attrapa la tête de Sookie dans ses mains et l'attira encore plus fermement contre lui. Elle glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de son compagnon et commença à caresser son torse musclé. Il gémit et intensifia son emprise sur elle. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et plongea son regard dans son décolleté. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Il fit glisser une des bretelles de sa robe puis l'autre. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui excita Eric encore plus. Il se jeta avidement sur ses seins et les mordilla tour à tour. Leur pointe se dressa aussitôt, comme pour répondre au désir ardent qui la tenaillait. Elle gémit sous ses caresses et, comme pour répondre à ses attaques, laissa traîner ses ongles dans son dos. Il grogna et entreprit de partir à l'assaut de son corps, avec sa langue. Il en reconnaissait chaque parcelle, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Alors qu'il glissait sa langue à l'intérieur de son intimité, elle hurla de plaisir, et son corps s'arqua comme jamais auparavant. Eric ne pouvait plus attendre, son membre était extrêmement tendu. Il attrapa rapidement un préservatif, l'enfila et se glissa en elle sans attendre qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Il alterna les mouvements lents et rapides, donnant de temps à autres de grands coups secs qui la faisaient crier. Elle ne cherchait pas à étouffer ses gémissements, car elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ses désirs et ses envies. Eric continuait à aller et venir en elle, dans un rythme effréné. Il sentait son vagin se resserrer et il savait qu'elle jouirait très bientôt.

-"Ohh Sookie, dis-le moi. S'il-te-plaît!" supplia-t-il.

-"Je... veux... ahhh... que tu jouisses... maintenant!"

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Sooooookiiiiiiiiie" dit-il en atteignant l'orgasme.

OooooooooOOooooooooO

Cela faisait trois semaines maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à Rio, et ils avaient écumé des dizaines d'hôtels. Ceux de Mr Fortenberry étaient tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres et ils avaient trouvé là un bon filon à exploiter pour l'agence de Pam. Elle serait certainement très contente de leur travail. En revanche, ils avaient aussi vu des hôtels miteux et en très mauvais état. Pas du tout dignes de figurer dans les brochures de l'agence. Il ne leur restait qu'une semaine à faire à Rio, mais leur travail était presque terminé, alors ils avaient du temps pour profiter de l'hôtel et de la ville. Ce soir-là, ils décidèrent donc d'aller se promener sur la plage. Comme deux amoureux. Car même s'ils ne s'affichaient pas comme tel tout au long de la journée, ils passaient toutes leurs soirées ensemble et faisaient l'amour presque tous les soirs. Ils avaient appris à communiquer sans crier, et s'étaient absolument tout dit de leurs vies respectives.

Eric lui avait avoué qu'il adorait la regarder et la photographier. C'était un modèle idéal selon lui. Elle lui avait donc proposé de poser pour lui dans les rues de Rio et devant tous les monuments de la ville. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à faire des shootings, entre deux visites d'hôtels. Quelques photos coquines et privées, prises au sein de leur chambre d'hôtel uniquement, faisaient également partie de leurs attractions favorites. Eric continuait tout de même à la photographier en cachette, car elle était sublime quand elle rêvassait toute seule dans son coin, ou quand elle fronçait les sourcils en travaillant sur ses articles.

Les rues de Rio étaient remplies de noctambules en quête de soirées branchées. Eric et Sookie se mêlèrent à la foule et suivirent le mouvement. Il tenait fermement sa campagne par la taille pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin et à gagner la plage sans se faire écraser les pieds par la foule. Ils s'asseyèrent dans le sable et restèrent un moment là, à regarder l'horizon. Leur rêverie fût interrompue par le téléphone portable de Sookie. Elle vit le nom de Pam s'afficher et répondit immédiatement.

-"Sookie Stackhouse."

-"Sookie, c'est Pam. Il faut que vous fassiez vos bagages ce soir et vous vous rendiez à l'aéroport demain à la première heure!"

-"Que... Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. "Mais nous n'avons pas terminé ici..."

-"Peu importe! Vous devez filer à Cuba tout de suite ! Une nouvelle chaîne d'hôtels s'est créee et il y a plusieurs inaugurations la semaine prochaine. Je veux vous y voir le plus vite possible pour faire un article là-dessus. Vous rentrerez, comme prévu, à la fin de la semaine prochaine, donc vous n'avez que 7 jours pour tout boucler."

-"D'accord. Je suppose que tout est déjà réservé?"

-"Oui, évidemment ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire les choses à moitié Sookie, tu devrais le savoir! Je vous ai envoyé un mail qui contient toutes les adresses et les numéros de téléphone nécessaires à votre travail, ainsi que les coordonnées de l'hôtel où vous logerez, de l'agence de location de voitures et autres commodités dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. "

-"Bien sûr Pam, excusez-moi... Je préviens Eric immédiatement et nous partons demain."

-"Au revoir Sookie. J'espère que vous ferez du bon travail. Comme d'habitude."

-"Comptez sur nous Pam. Au revoir!"

Elle raccrocha, encore sous le choc de cette annonce de dernière minute. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et elle était un peu déboussolée.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Eric, inquiet.

-"Nous devons faire nos bagages et nous envoler pour Cuba. On peut dire adieu à notre semaine de tranquillité ! On va vivre 7 jours de boulot intense à La Havane et je ne sais même pas si on aura le temps de dormir..."

-"Compte sur moi pour ne pas te laisser sombrer dans le sommeil..." lui sussura-t-il.

-"ERIC ! Je te parle du boulot là, pas d'un plan cul à la Havane !"

-"Parce que ce que nous vivons c'est juste un plan cul pour toi?" demanda-t-il, un peu cassant.

-"Je... euh... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ecoute j'ai pas le temps de jouer avec les mots, Eric, nous devons rentrer et faire nos bagages."

Il ne répondit pas. Sans le vouloir, elle l'avait blessé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait, mais il espérait que leur relation soit, pour elle, plus qu'un plan cul. Ce soir-là, il rentra seul dans sa chambre. Avant de se quitter, il l'embrassa chastement sur le coin des lèvres et tourna les talons sans rien dire de plus que "Bonne nuit Sookie."

OooooooooOOooooooooO

**Notes : Une idée de ce qu'il va se passer? La suite dans le troisième et dernier chapitre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes : Et voilà, suite et fin de cette mini-fic ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 3.**

L'aéroport était bondé.On aurait cru que toute l'Amérique du Sud avait décidé de voyager ce jour-là. Eric était d'une humeur maussade. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré les paroles de Sookie. Il avait été plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle ne voyait dans leur "relation" qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, alors que lui avait pensé bêtement que quelque chose de sérieux était en train de se profiler. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup ! Il se rappella ce qu'elle lui avait dit il y a quatre ans de cela : _"Hier soir, c'était une grossière erreur, Eric. Nous n'aurions pas dû. Je suis amoureuse de Bill, et je ne peux pas le quitter. Je garderai un très bon souvenir de notre aventure, mais ça ne peut pas aller plus loin." _Il avait été tellement dégoûté et déçu. Et aujourd'hui, elle recommençait ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de cette fille, et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Heureusement, Andy Bellefleur reprenait son poste la semaine prochaine auprès de Sookie et Eric partirait en Alaska avec Tanya pour un reportage photos. Un ami de Pam l'avait engagé pour trois semaines et c'était tant mieux. Sookie commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs avec ses sautes d'humeur.

Ils retirèrent leurs billets d'avion, enregistrèrent leurs bagages et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'embarquement, tout ça dans le silence le plus total. Au bout d'un moment, Eric alla commander un café au bar le plus proche. Sookie le suivit, commanda la même chose et s'installa à sa table sans lui demander son avis. Elle approcha sa main de la sienne et :

-"Eric..." dit-elle dans un souffle. "Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

-"C'est pourtant ce que tu as dis" siffla-t-il. "Inutile de jouer au yo-yo avec moi, Sook'. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes changements d'humeur. Maintenant, que les choses soient claires : on bosse, on rend les dossiers à Pam et basta ! C'est fini Sook'."

-"Si c'est ce que tu souhaites..."

-"C'est ce que TOI tu souhaites, ne rejette pas encore toute la faute sur moi."

-"..." Elle soupira et se leva. Il la laissa partir, et termina son café.

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être conne ma pauvre Sookie ! T'as encore tout foutu par terre, et tout gâché! T'avais toutes les cartes en main, et tu n'as pas sû faire la différence! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE T'ES CONNE, PUTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !" _pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle rejoignait la salle d'embarquement. Elle tenta de lire, mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle essaya de reprendre ses notes pour faire son rapport à Pam sur son ordinateur portable, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle faisait des fautes monstrueuses et n'arrivait plus à taper. Malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. _"Reprend-toi ma vieille! Ce mec est un con, oublie-le!" _Pas si facile ! Elle le vit arriver au loin. Sa carrure était imposante, sa démarche était légère et gracile. Son jean foncé le moulait parfaitement et laisser deviner chaque muscle qui le composait. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle le mattait. Elle sécha ses larmes dicrètement et fit mine de reprendre sa lecture.

-"Tu devrais essayer de lire ton livre à l'endroit, tu y arriverais mieux!" grinca-t-il.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine, ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac. Elle sortit son i-Pod et enfonça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Il rit sous cape et s'assit en face d'elle. Il mit également ses écouteurs en attendant qu'on leur dise d'embarquer. Il posa son regard pénétrant et intimidant sur elle. Ses yeux perçants la dévisageaient et elle les sentait, comme s'ils laissaient son empreinte sur elle. Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en coin, il était ravi de la mettre mal à l'aise. Après tout, elle l'avait bien cherché.

Lorsqu'ils eurent embarqué et qu'ils furent installés dans l'avion, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Mais Eric continuait de la regarder fixement et Sookie l'ignorait toujours. Sa température corporelle avait sensiblement augmentée, mais elle ne se risqua toujours pas à le regarder. Ses écouteurs étaient toujours dans ses oreilles, et cela lui permettait de rester dans son monde. Etant donné qu'il y avait presque 8heures de vol pour rejoindre Cuba, elle aurait le temps de dormir. Avec son cache-yeux, elle ne serait pas tentée de le regarder, et elle pourrait même faire semblant de dormir.

La situation amusait beaucoup Eric. Il aurait pû la photographier autant qu'il le voulait. Sous toutes les coutures. Mais il n'avait plus envie. Elle avait dépassé les bornes, et pour le moment, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de la prendre en photo. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il allait la faire craquer avant la fin de la semaine, il en était sûr. Mais il devait la faire languir, le plus longtemps possible. Il sourit, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit.

Le vol avait été un peu houleux, il y avait eu pas mal de trous d'air. Le pilote avait eu beau s'excuser, ça secouait dur ! Ils arrivèrent sains et sauf à La Havane, ce qui était déjà bien ! Ils récupérèrent leur voiture et filèrent à l'hôtel Marques. Lorsque leur tour fut venu, ils s'approchèrent du réceptionniste.

-"Bonjour. Nous avons réservé deux chambres pour toute la semaine, au nom de Travel Mag."

-"Une minute s'il-vous-plaît, seňor. Vous avez bien dit deux chambres?"

-"Oui. Une pour la seňora, et une pour moi-même."

-"Je crains qu'il n'y ait eu un petit problème, et j'en suis vraiment confu..."

-"C'est-à-dire?" demanda Eric, nerveux.

-"Il semble qu'une seule chambre n'ait été réservée, seňor."

-"Et bien, rajoutez-en une et je ferai l'avance pour la payer. Faites-moi une facture pour que je me fasse rembourser ensuite."

-"C'est impossible. L'hôtel est complet, Seňor." dit le réceptionniste, visiblement gêné.

-"Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur. Je dois m'entretenir avec ma collègue quelques instants."

-"Bien sûr, Seňor."

-"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

-"Que je vais devoir te supporter une semaine, sans avoir une petite minute d'intimité !" dit-elle furieuse.

-"Nous pouvons tout aussi bien changer d'hôtel!" dit Eric, furieux lui aussi.

-"Eric, il est presque 17h. Je tombe de fatigue, et je rêve d'un bain moussant et d'un massage! Je reste ICI. Après, libre à toi de te dégoter un autre hôtel. Tu es un grand garçon, tu sauras te débrouiller, j'en suis sûre!" claqua-t-elle en tournant les talons. "Monsieur, avez-vous un deuxième exemplaire de la clé de cette chambre?" Il acquiesça. "Parfait! Donnez m'en une, et quand Monsieur aura pris sa décision, donnez lui le double. Je vous remercie. Bonne soirée!"

-"Bonne soirée, Seňora..."

Eric prit la clé que lui tendit le réceptionniste, et lui demanda s'il pouvait d'ores et déjà profiter de la piscine. L'homme acquiesça, et lui dit qu'il pouvait en disposer quand il voulait. Une employée de l'hôtel, qui était sur place, lui donnerait un peignoir et des claquettes pour y pénétrer. Il le remercia et se dirigea vers la piscine. Il se retrouva en présence d'une charmante blonde qui lui indiqua un vestiaire pour se changer et ranger ses affaires. Il lui dit qu'il était photographe pour un magazine de voyages et lui demanda s'il pouvait prendre quelques clichés de la piscine avant de faire quelques brasses. Elle acquiesça. Discrètement, il prit quelques photographies de la belle blonde plantureuse. Il préparait une petit farce pour Sookie... Il ria intérieurement, rangea son appareil, et plongea dans l'eau chaude et agréable. Il nagea très longtemps, voulant extérioriser toute cette rage qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. Au bout d'une heure, il se décida à sortir de l'eau, à se doucher et à monter dans la chambre qu'il occuperait toute la semaine avec Sookie.

OoooooOOOOOooooo

Elle était allongée sur un transat, au balcon. Manifestement, elle était en train de boucler son article sur les hôtels de Rio. Elle y avait inséré les photos d'Eric qu'elle avait copiées sur son ordinateur. Il posa ses clés sur le guéridon et alluma la télévision. Il appella le room-service et commanda une pizza et une bouteille de rosé bien fraîche. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon match et un plateau télé pour finir la soirée? En attendant, il regarda les photos qu'il avait prises à la piscine et ouvrit son ordinateur pour les insérer dans un dossier qu'il avait nommé "Cuba". La petite blonde de la piscine était vraiment canon, et il fit exprès de laisser les photos dans le dossier. Il avait hâte de voir comment elle réagirait ! Ca risquait d'être assez drôle !

Il ferma son ordinateur, enleva ses chaussures, et s'allongea sur le lit pour regarder le match. Le lit était double. _"Ils auraient au moins pû mettre des lits jumeaux, je n'aurais pas eu à dormir avec elle ! Ou pire, dans la baignoire!" _pensa Eric.

Le match était passionant et la pizza délicieuse. Sookie était restée tout ce temps sur le balcon. Elle était juste revenue quelques instants à l'intérieur pour prendre un pull et commander une salade composée et une bouteille d'eau pour son dîner.

Elle finit par rentrer. Elle ferma la baie vitrée, et se dirigea, assez timidement, vers le lit où était allongé Eric. Elle s'efforça de ne pas regarder sa musculature et ses petites fossettes adorables. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle alors elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

-"J'ai terminé l'article pour Pam, est-ce que tu veux le regarder?" demanda-t-elle, timide.

-"Envoie-le moi par e-mail, je regarderai ça demain, ok?"

-"C... Comme tu veux. J'ai eu le mail de Pam tout à l'heure. L'ouverture officielle du "Arenas Blancas" se fait demain à dix heures. Nous participons au cocktail, au discours de bienvenue, à la coupure du ruban et au déjeuner d'accueil. Nous avons rendez-vous à quinze heures avec le directeur, ce qui nous laissera entre une demi heure et une heure pour faire quelques photos de l'hôtel, et commencer à travailler sur notre article..."

-"Tu veux dire TON article. Moi, je ne m'occupe que des photos, je te rappelle." dit-il sournoisement.

-"C'est du travail d'équipe Eric, c'est toi même qui l'a dit... Je..."

-"Oui, oui, Sookie." répondit-il en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. "Un superbe travail d'équipe entre deux plans cul, je n'ai pas oublié!" siffla-t-il. "Je vais dormir dans le sofa, je te laisse le lit ! Je veux bien t'aider, mais uniquement pour le travail. Pour le reste, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis plus volontaire. Tu trouveras les premières photos dans mon ordinateur. Bonne nuit!"

-"Eric Northman, tu n'es qu'une tête de mule !" cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le petit salon. "Je te déteste!"

Il ne répondit pas et partit se coucher. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et trouva un dossier "Cuba". Eric faisait vraiment du bon travail. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher ça. Elle faillit cependant tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle vit des clichés... hors du commun. Sur l'un d'eux, une femme blonde souriait devant l'objectif. Et ce n'était pas elle ! _"Comment a-t-il osé faire ça? Comment a-t-il pû faire ça? L'enfoiré!" _pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva, attrapa un coussin, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle balança le coussin à la tête d'Eric, et lui dit en hurlant :

-"Espèce de petite ordure ! Tu as laissé les photos de cette pouffiasse blonde exprès dans le dossier et tu savais que je les trouverai et que ça me ferait hurler de colère!"

-"Oui, je le savais." dit-il calmement. "Et ça marche! Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué de t'entendre hurler." dit-il dans un demi sourire.

-"Espèce de... AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Elle avait donné un coup de pied dans le sofa, mais elle avait eu beaucoup plus mal que lui. Elle repartit à cloche-pied jusqu'à sa chambre, et chercha sa chemise de nuit. Elle alla se changer dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et les cheveux. Elle rejoignit son lit et éteignit la lumière. Mais elle ne parvint pas à dormir. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit à Eric mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir un égo surdimensionné !

Sookie alluma donc la lampe de chevet et attrapa son livre. Il lui restait quinze chapitres à lire, et elle les lut tous avant de s'endormir enfin, vers cinq heures du matin.

OoooOoOoOoO

Eric avait mal dormi. Il se leva donc de mauvaise humeur. Il se rua dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et éviter Sookie. Il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses gérémiades. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Car lui non plus.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, de meilleure humeur qu'il n'y était entré (rien de mieux que de se caresser sous l'eau brûlante quand on est contrarié!), Sookie n'était pas là. Il appella le room-service et commanda son petit-déjeuner.

Il venait de terminer son croissant quand Sookie entra dans la chambre, livide. Elle semblait perplexe.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme!" dit-il en ricanant.

-"Bill... Bill travaille dans cet hôtel ! A la réception." lâcha-t-elle.

-"Bill? LE Bill qu'on connaît? Le crétin du lycée de Shreveport?" demanda Eric après avoir difficilement déglutit un autre morceau de croissant.

-"Oui..." dit-elle, visiblement choquée. "Je suis descendue pour aller nager à la piscine et c'est à lui que j'ai eu affaire à la réception."

-"La petit blonde n'était pas encore à son poste?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

-"Apparemment non!" dit-elle glaciale. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

-"Et bien, Sook', vois le bon côté des choses. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir arranger les choses avec ton ex! Pour un autre plan cul!" ajouta-t-il, sarcastique.

-"Eric, arrête ça tout de suite... S'il-te-plaît." supplia-t-elle. Il vit la tristesse sur son visage et décida que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

-"Ok, excuse-moi, je suis allé trop loin. Tu es prêtes? On va être en retard!"

-"Oui, allons-y!"

Ils arrivèrent devant le "Arenas Blancas" à dix heures pile. C'était un hôtel Résort magnifique et immense. Il y avait foule à l'entrée, ils étaient nombreux à participer à cette inauguration. Ils se faufilèrent dans le hall d'accueil. Une magnifique aquarelle représentant la piscine de l'hôtel y était accrochée. C'était somptueux. Sookie prenait des notes tout en regardant tout autour d'elle et Eric mitraillait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Dans la salle de restaurant un buffet impressionnant d'amuses-gueule avait été mis en place et des cocktails avaient été préparés et versés dans des ananas et des noix de coco creusés, prêts à être dégustés.

Le directeur de l'hôtel prit place derrière un pupitre et les invita à se servir. Il fit un bref discours mais fort intéressant. Sookie avait amené son dictaphone afin de ne rien rater. Et c'était plus pratique pour siroter son délicieux cocktail. Eric ne manqua pas une occasion de la photographier. Après tout, même s'il était fâché contre elle, la voir boire son cocktail à la paille était sacrément chaud !

La foule applaudit lorsque le ruban rouge fut coupé et le directeur de l'établissement les invita à rejoindre une table pour le déjeuner. Le buffet était gargantuesque et magnifiquement décoré. Cela mettait vraiment en appétit. Eric sympatisa avec une jeune journaliste qui était assise à côté de lui. Sookie lui lança des regards noirs qu'il ignora. Elle le vit rire avec elle et lui passer innocemment la main dans le dos alors qu'ils faisaient la queue aux hors-d'oeuvre. Elle essaya de l'ignorer mais elle n'y parvenait pas. L'homme à côté d'elle était répugnant et sentait la sueur et l'after-shave bas de gamme. Il était hors de question qu'elle se venge avec cet homme. Elle donna un bon coup de fourchette dans son homard et le mastiqua avec hargne. Elle ne le supportait plus! Cette semaine allait être la plus longue de sa vie !

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent semblables à celui-ci. Soirées mondaines, cocktails, discours assourdissants ! Sookie avait dû prendre au moins deux kilos en quatre jours ! Elle passait son temps à manger, à boire et à faire des sourires à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Le soir, elle relisait ses notes, triait les photos d'Eric, et tentait d'assembler le tout pour fournir à Pam un compte-rendu satisfaisant de leur séjour à Cuba. Elle devait aussi faire son article. Elle tentait également d'échapper à Bill, chaque jour. Dès qu'elle le voyait à la réception, elle se hâtait de rentrer dans sa chambre, ou de sortir de l'hôtel.

Mais ce soir-là, elle ne le vit nulle part. Il ne devait pas travailler. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour à la pisicne de l'hôtel, et demanda un peignoir et des claquettes à Miss Blondie. Il était encore tôt et il faisait encore beau à l'extérieur, donc elle s'allongea sur un transat, décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle s'occupe de son bronzage. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours. Demain, ils n'avaient aucun hôtel à voir. C'était leur seul jour "off". Elle en profiterait pour se relaxer et bronzer ! Et peut-être qu'elle essayerait d'oublier Eric qui, pendant ces trois jours, avait été occupé à roucouler avec la journaliste qu'il avait rencontrée le premier jour ! Il avait évidemment fallu qu'elle soit dans le même hôtel qu'eux ! Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup Eric depuis...

-"Bonsoir Sookie..." dit une voix qui fit frémir Sookie des pieds à la tête. Elle connaissait cette belle voix, sensuelle et chaleureuse.

-"Bonsoir Bill." répondit-elle. Elle leva la tête et entra en contact avec les yeux magnifiques de son ex petit-ami. Elle rougit légèrement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-"Toujours accro à la bronzette à ce que je vois!" dit-il en arborant un petit sourire en coin.

-"Oui. Il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas. C'est peut-être aussi parce que j'ai passé quelques années au Danemark et que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le loisir de le faire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-"Je travaille... Enfin pas ce soir. Après le lycée j'ai suivi des études de tourisme, et je suis devenu réceptionniste. Mais j'ai fui les Etats-Unis et je suis venu me réfugier à Cuba. J'aime bien cette île. Tu es libre demain?" lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-"Oui. Je ne travaille pas. C'est le seul jour de libre que j'ai. Pourquoi?"

-"C'est une surprise. A neuf heures devant l'hôtel." lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

-"J'y serai!" répondit-elle. Elle le regarda s'éloigner. Ses petites fesses étaient toujours aussi appétissantes.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté ! Et si rapidement. Elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Elle avait dit oui.

"_Nom de Dieu!" _pensa-t-elle. _"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je n'aurais pas dû, si? Oh et puis, merde, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu !"_

_"Arrête de te poser des questions ma vieille!" lui dit sa conscience. "Fonce et puis c'est tout!"_

_"C'est bien ce que je compte faire!" décida-t-elle mentalement._

Elle retourna à son bronzage. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendue. Elle dormit comme un loir ce soir-là. Et le lendemain, elle se réveilla fraîche et pimpante, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. Ca faisait un bien fou! Elle prit une bonne douche, enfila une robe légère et des sandales, se maquilla légèrement et coiffa ses cheveux blonds. Elle décida de les laisser lâches. Elle sourit dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, Eric la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il reposa sa tasse de café et lui dit :

-"Et bien, Sookie, tu es toute en beauté ce matin. Que me vaut cet honneur?" dit-il en souriant.

-"Je sors. On se voit ce soir!" dit-elle, cassante.

-"Et qui est l'heureux élu?" demanda-t-il, un peu vexé.

-"Bill Compton. A ce soir, Eric."

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Eric en était resté bouche-bée. Elle avait fait son petit effet sur lui, et elle en était ravie. Après tout, sa pseudo relation avec Eric n'avait été qu'un échec, par deux fois, alors elle avait le droit de sortir avec Bill. Ou avec quiconque lui proposerait !

Bill était à l'heure. Il l'attendait devant l'hôtel, vêtu d'une chemise bleu clair et d'un pantalon en flanelle gris. Il était resplendissant. Comme dans ses souvenirs bel homme, d'un brun ténébreux avec des yeux superbes et un sourire en coin à tomber par terre. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il lui prit la main, sur laquelle il posa un baiser doux et soyeux. Sookie rougit et lui murmra un petit "salut" presque inaudible. Il passa la main dans son dos, et la guida vers une berline noire qui était garée devant l'hôtel. Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa au volant.

-"Où est-ce que tu m'amènes?" demanda-t-elle, encore plus curieuse.

-"C'est une surprise, ne l'oublie pas!" lui répondit-il, joueur.

-"Oh..." Elle fit une petite moue boudeuse et il rit.

-"Toujours aussi impatiente Sookie, tu n'as pas changé!" murmura-t-il.

Il démarra la voiture, et ils commencèrent à évoquer les souvenirs du lycée. Ils rigolèrent énormément en se souvenant de leurs amis et de leurs professeurs. Sookie n'était pas beaucoup retournée à Bon Temps depuis son départ pour le Danemark. Bill y retournait dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, mais il annonça à Sookie que presque tous leurs amis s'étaient disséminés ailleurs, où il y avait âme qui vive ! Bon Temps était devenu une bourgade pour retraités ! Sookie pensa alors à sa grand-mère, qui maintenant était seule dans la grande maison familiale. Son frère s'était marié avec Tara, la meilleure amie de Sookie, et ils vivaient avec leurs jumeaux à Shreveport. Ce n'était pas très loin de Bon temps mais Jason ne rendait pas souvent visite à sa grand-mère. Sookie essayait de lui téléphoner chaque semaine, afin de donner des nouvelles, mais son travail l'accaparait énormément donc ce n'était pas évident...

Ils roulèrent plus d'une heure quand enfin, Bill ralentit et gara la voiture dans une petite ville du nom de Piňar Del Rio. Sookie regarda autour d'elle. Le paysage était incroyable : les plantations de tabac et de sucre de canne se mélangeaient aux palmiers royaux. Au loin, les montagnes dites mogottes s'élevaient dans l'espace. La terre était rouge par endroits, ce qui était étrange mais magnifique. Le dépaysement était total, et Sookie ouvrait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Bill eut un petit rire amusé en la voyant admirer la vue et lui attrapa le bras. Ils firent une petite balade avant d'aller déjeuner.

Pour se rendre au "Palenque de Los Cimarones" où Bill avait réservé une table, ils durent traverser une grotte. Le son d'une musique afro-cubaine endiablée les guida jusqu'au restaurant. Ils dégustèrent un repas créole typique et se régalèrent. Ils rigolèrent énormément et firent même quelques pas de danse. Il était bon de rire et de s'amuser après tous ces jours de travail. Sookie était ravie que Bill ait eu cette délicate attention envers elle. Cependant, elle ne ressentait plus cette magie avec lui. Tout était différent. Elle n'arrivait pas à le considérer autrement que comme un ami...

Après le déjeuner, ils grimpèrent jusqu'au belvédère de l'Hôtel "Los Jazmines". Cet endroit était connu pour le paysage magnifique qu'il offrait. Et, en effet, c'était époustoufflant ! Bill lui expliqua que sous leurs yeux s'étendait la vallée de Viňales, célèbre pour sa terre rouge, ses plantations de tabac et ses montagnes mogottes. Le site avait été classé Patrimoine Mondial de l'humanité par l'UNESCO il y a quelques années, et il faisait la fierté des Cubains. C'était superbe : ils étaient là, à regarder cet immensité devant eux, en sirotant un cocktail de fruits frais que le serveur avait versé dans un ananas creusé. Sookie le remuait pensivement avec une paille rose surmontée d'une poire en papier. Bill se rendit compte qu'elle était ailleurs, et lui murmura :

-"Sookie..." Sa voix était douce comme du miel. "A quoi tu penses? Ou à qui?" demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-"Oh... A rien. Ou à personne en particulier." répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "C'est tellement beau, Bill. Je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir amenée ici. C'est superbe. Tout était vraiment parfait."

-"Mais...?"

-"Quoi? Je... Tu... Il n'y a pas de mais... Je t'assure!"

-"Depuis quand revois-tu Eric Northman, Sook'?" demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-"Un mois environ. Par hasard. Ma chef l'a dégoté pour faire les photos de mon reportage. C'est juste un collègue, Bill. Tout ça c'est du passé."

-"Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez réservé la même chambre?"

-"A quoi ça rime tout ça Bill? Demande à tes collègues de la réservation. Ils ont fait une erreur." Elle soupira. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie auprès de toi. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous avons tiré un trait sur notre relation depuis des années! Et avec Eric c'est du passé aussi." dit-elle.

-"Tu sembles fâchée..."

-"Oui, je le suis. Je pensais passer une soirée avec un ami, et je me retrouve interrogée comme une criminelle!" dit-elle

-"Une bien jolie criminelle..." plaisanta-t-il.

-"Bill... Je..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Bill avait déjà fondu sur ses lèvres et tentait d'immiscer sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce geste. Elle posa les mains sur son torse, et le repoussa.

-" Bill, arrête, je... je ne veux pas." dit-elle confuse.

-"Oh..." Il resta bouche-bée et se dégagea d'elle. "Nous ferions mieux de partir. Je commence tôt demain." déclara-t-il.

-"Comme tu voudras!" dit-elle sèchement.

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Elle avait tellement voulu passer cette journée avec Bill, dans l'espoir que peut-être il tenterait quelque chose, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle le repoussait. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Elle avait sûrement perdu la tête! Elle tenta de se raisonner plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne pouvait pas ressortir ou recoucher avec Bill. C'était impensable. Il ne l'attirait plus... Elle ne ressentait plus rien de ce qui l'avait attirée quand ils s'étaient connus au lycée. Il n'y avait plus aucune alchimie entre eux. Plus rien du tout...

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Seule la radio donnait un peu d'ambiance dans la voiture. Bill s'arrêta devant l'hôtel de Sookie, et attendit qu'elle sorte de la voiture.

-"Te voilà arrivée" souffla-t-il. "Je suppose qu'on va encore se croiser jusqu'à ton départ."

-"Je suppose, oui. Merci pour cette journée, Bill. C'était merveilleux."

-"Ouais... De rien..." dit-il en faisant la moue.

-"Bill..." supplia-t-elle, "ne fais pas la moue, s'il-te-plaît... Restons amis, c'est mieux que rien, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Tu l'aimes, c'est ça?"

-"De qui parles-tu? D'Eric?" Il hocha la tête. "Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je t'ai aimé toi, mais pas lui. C'était juste ... sexuel."

-"Mais tu ne m'aimes plus, et tu ne veux pas me donner une seconde chance..." soupira-t-il

-"Non, Bill. Pas de seconde chance. Je vais être franche en te disant que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Si tu veux de mon amitié, je te la donne mais si tu ne la veux pas, alors nos chemins devront se séparer." dit-elle tristement.

-"Je veux être ton ami, Sookie, même si j'aurai aimé plus..." Il la vit plisser les yeux. "Amis!" dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et ils s'enlacèrent chaleureusement. Elle sortit de la voiture et lui lança :

-"Merci encore pour la balade, beau brun!" Elle lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Eric était avachi dans le canapé, une bière à la main. _"Encore un match de foot!" pensa-t-elle._

-"Bonsoir ma douce!" dit Eric

-"Bonsoir, Eric!"

-"Alors? Ta journée? Sympa?"

-"Oui, ce fut... enrichissant." dit-elle avant de foncer dans la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit une heure plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de son corps. Elle avait enveloppé ses cheveux dans une autre serviette. Les yeux d'Eric quittèrent l'écran de la télévision pour se poser sur elle. _"Est-ce qu'elle essaie de m'exciter? Qu'elle aille s'habiller ou je lui saute dessus!" pensa-t-il._

-"Comment va ce bon vieux Bill?" questionna Eric.

-"Il va bien. C'est un guide merveilleux. Il m'a fait découvrir la vallée de Viňales, c'est somptueux!" s'extasia-t-elle.

-"Exact! Et je connais très bien cet endroit. J'y ai fait un reportage photos il y a deux ans pour un magazine spécialisé dans les voyages."

-"Oh... Tu n'as jamais travaillé pour une entreprise fixe?"

-"Non. Je préfère prendre les contrats là où ils se trouvent. Je n'aime pas la routine. La semaine prochaine je dois partir en Alaska. Ca va me changer du sable fin et des cocotiers, mais ce sera une superbe expérience."

-"Je ne suis jamais allée en Alaska. Pour ma part, je pars pour Paris lundi prochain. Pam a dégoté des clients potentiels." souris-je.

-"Tu vas adorer Paris, Sook' ! C'est magnifique."

-"Tu as beaucoup voyagé, on dirait." dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. "Quand t'es venue cette passion pour la photographie? A l'école, tu n'étais pas réputé pour être un très bon élève..." dit-elle un peu gênée.

-"Ce que je n'aimais pas, c'était de rester enfermé dans les murs de l'école pour apprendre des choses. Mais j'aimais lire, j'aimais l'histoire, la science. La photographie, ça a toujours été mon truc. Mais je ne l'avais juste dit à personne." dit-il dans un demi sourire. "Mis à part ma famille, personne ne savait!"

-"Je vois... Est-ce que tu m'as beaucoup photographiée au lycée? Comme tu l'as fait à Rio?" demanda-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Il regarda une goutte d'eau glisser sur sa peau nue et fondre entre ses seins.

-"Non. Jamais. Tu étais transparente pour moi à cette époque. La première de la classe, la coincée, la copine du clan des intellos !" railla-t-il. "Je préférai les filles comme Arlène ou Marianne. Elle étaient prêtes à tout pour coucher avec moi, et je leur donnais ce qu'elles voulaient. Mais, le jour où le professeur d'histoire nous a donné ce travail et que nous avons dû travailler ensemble, j'ai sû que je m'étais trompé sur toi..."

-"A vrai dire, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être possible entre nous... A l'époque, je me voyais déjà mariée avec Bill..." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et ajouta :"Je devrais aller m'habiller. On dîne au restaurant ce soir? Je t'invite!" claironna-t-elle.

-"Avec plaisir, mais c'est moi qui t'invite! Je suis un gentleman !" riposta-t-il.

-"Si tu insistes !" dit-elle en attrapant des vêtements dans son placard.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, il sortit son ordinateur portable, et ouvrit le dossier "_uforglemmelig_". Il regarda une nouvelle fois tous les clichés qu'il avait pris de Sookie durant leur voyage à Rio. Il avait également pris des clichés ici à Cuba, mais la jeune-fille ne le savait pas encore. Il l'avait fait en cachette, comme à son habitude. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée quand à l'issue de sa relation avec elle, et il en était venu à une seule conclusion : ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, et il devait l'oublier! Même si c'était fichtrement dur de se dire ça! Car il tenait à elle, il le savait. Et elle tenait à lui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde! Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, c'était certain...

Il soupira. Il ferma le dossier et se souvint de cette nuit sur la plage où Sookie avait posé pour lui. Elle n'avait enfilé qu'un robe-pull très légère et des sandales. Elle avait pris la pose de manière très sexy et s'était plusieurs fois amusée à mordiller sa lèvre ou son ongle devant l'objectif. De retour à l'hôtel, elle s'était mise à nu devant lui et avait continué son petit défilé sensuel. La séance photo avait rapidement dérapé et ils avaient finis sous la couette... Son membre se tendit à ce souvenir. Cette fille était si excitante.

Sookie sortit de la salle de bain, et elle était éblouissante. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe rouge, assez courte. Le décollecté n'était pas démesuré, mais cela suffisait. La robe se fermait grace à une fermeture éclair, située sur le côté de la robe, qui s'étendait sur tout sa longueur. _"Intéressant..." se dit-il. "Dommage que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la lui enlever." _

Elle enfila une paire de chaussures noires, prit son sac à main et lança :

-"On y va?"

-"Allons-y!"

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était assez calme ce soir-là. Ils n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à trouver une table. Le dîner se passa sans heurts et ils semblaient avoir trouvé une façon de se parler, sans crier et sans quiproquos. Ils discutèrent boulot, la plupart du temps. Eric n'osait pas aborder le sujet sensible : la sortie avec Bill. L'avait-il embrassée? Etaient-ils de nouveau ensemble? Avaient-ils eu des relations sexuelles? Ou l'avait-elle envoyé balader? Tant de questions se posaient dans sa tête mais il n'osait les poser. Il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et qu'il se dirent bonne nuit, Sookie ajouta :

-"Nous avons juste été nous balader. Il m'a invitée à déjeuner et on a prit un verre au belvédère. Il croyait pouvoir me reconquérir mais j'ai refusé. Car c'est du passé tout ça maintenant. Bonne nuit Eric, et à demain. Une grosse journée nous attend!"

Eric en resta muet. Tout laissait croire que Sookie avait lu dans ses pensées. Cependant, il était soulagé d'apprendre que Sookie ne s'était pas remise avec Bill. Elle était libre.

OoooOoOoOoO

Le reste de la semaine se passa merveilleusement bien. Sookie et Eric semblaient avoir trouvé un vrai terrain d'entente, tant dans le travail que dans leurs relations. Qui étaient restées professionnelles. Ou au mieux, amicales.

La veille au soir de leur départ, ils étaient occupés à faire leurs bagages, et s'apprêtaient à dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel pour la dernière fois. Sookie avait enfilé un jean brut moulant et un top à manches longues très classe. Un pendentif tombait dans son généreux décolleté, auquel était assorti des boucles d'oreilles. Elle enfila des bottes aux talons montrueusement hauts. Eric avait mis un jean noir et une chemise noire, qu'il avait laissée un peu ouverte en haut. Il était coiffé de manière impeccable, comme à son habitude, et l'odeur de son parfum embaumait la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de quitter la chambre et d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. Ils étaient seuls. Sookie tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton et Eric fit de même. Un courant électrique se fit sentir à ce contact. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient cela se produisait, et à chaque fois, ils l'ignoraient. Mais cette fois, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et leurs regards se vissèrent l'un à l'autre. Il s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement, et la respiration de Sookie s'accéléra. Elle le regardait toujours mais reculait dans la cabine de l'ascenseur... jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute contre la paroi et ne puisse plus reculer. Il la regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et s'avançait vers elle, tel un lion vers sa proie prise au piège. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper et au fond d'elle, elle le voulait... ardemment ! Ses entrailles se crispèrent et elle sentit son vagin appeller à l'aide. Le membre d'Eric était dur comme la pierre et hurlait pour être libéré.

**Ding ! " Quatrième étage. Salle de restauration." dit la petite voix de l'ascenseur.**

Ils pouffèrent et sortirent de la cabine en rigolant comme des adolescents. Eric mit une tape sur les fesses de Sookie, et lui prit le bras pour l'amener dîner. Tout le monde les regardait, mais ils s'en fichaient. Rien autour d'eux n'existait. Ils suivirent le serveur jusqu'à leur table habituelle, et Eric commanda aussitôt du champagne bien frais. Ils trinquèrent à leur dernier jour à Cuba et à leur retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps.

Sookie but une gorgée de champagne et lécha sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure. Il la dévisagea, stupéfait par son audace. Que cherchait-elle réellement? Etait-ce juste pour le provoquer? Ou souhaitait-elle lui faire passer un message? Quand bien même ils coucheraient ensemble ce soir (encore), où cela les mènera-t-ils? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il prit à son tour une bonne gorgée de champagne et dit :

-"Où cela va-t-il nous mener Sook'?"

-"Où voudrais-tu que ça nous mène?" demanda-t-elle pour éluder sa question.

-"Cela dépend de toi..." avoua-t-il.

-"De moi?"

-"Oui... De mon côté rien n'a changé depuis quatre ans, Sook'..."

Autant jouer cartes sur table, maintenant. Avant de faire encore une connerie qu'il risquait de regretter.

Sookie hésita et dit :

-"Pour moi non plus..." avoua-t-elle à son tour. "J'ai l'impression de ne jamais t'avoir quitté, et pourtant, nous sommes si éloignés l'un de l'autre."

-"C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Tu t'es tenue si loin de moi ce dernier mois... Sans compter cette escapade avec Bill. Ca m'a rendu malde."

-"J'ai refusé les avances de Bill, Eric. Car quelque chose en moi m'a poussé à le faire. Et je pense que tu es la cause de tout cela..."

-"Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour ça?" demanda-t-il.

-"Noooon ! Bien sûr que non! J'en suis même heureuse!"

-"Fichons le camp d'ici!"

-"Quoi? Mais tu es fou!"

-"Partons ! Quittons ce resto et partons tous les deux à Paris! On téléphonnera à Pam, elle comprendra !"

-"Tu es dingue... On ne peux pas faire ça! Et tes photos en Alaska?"

-"Je me fiche de l'Alaska, Sookie! Ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, voyager avec toi et me réveiller tous les jours à côté de toi!"

-"Je... Je ne peux pas... C'est trop insensé. Demandons des congés après nos excursions respectives et ensuite nous pourrons choisir notre propre voyage! On aura tout le temps de réfléchir à tout cela entre temps, et nos retrouvailles ne seront que meilleures." dit-elle en lui caressant la paume de la main.

-"Tu as peut-être raison, je me suis un peu emballé! Tu as toujours faim?"

-"Non. Et toi?"

-"Oui. Mais la carte du restaurant ne me met pas du tout en appétit!" dit-il avec malice.

Tout en riant, ils s'excusèrent auprès du serveur et quittèrent le restaurant. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent-elles fermées que leurs bouches se scellèrent. Leurs corps transpiraient la luxure et l'envie. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant qu'au petit matin lorsque le room-service les appella pour leur signaler que leur taxi arriverait dans une heure. Ils n'étaient pas rassasiés mais furent contraints de s'arrêter et de rassembler leurs affaires.

Il n'y avait que deux heures et demi de vol pour rejoindre la Nouvelle-Orléans depuis Cuba. Cependant, alors que Sookie se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Eric la suivit discrètement , dès que l'hôtesse de l'air eut le dos tourné. Il frappa légèrement à la porte et elle lui ouvrit. Il fermèrent à clé et leurs bouches s'unirent à nouveau. Sookie portait une jupe assez courte et, en voulant caresser ses fesses, il se rendit compte, avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il la retourna et fit basculer son corps vers l'avant. Il souleva sa jupe, baissa son pantalon, et, après avoir glissé son doigt à plusieurs reprises dans son intimité humide, il la pénétra doucement. Il la tenait par les hanches tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à la rampe destinée aux handicapés. Il lui fit l'amour sans relâche, alternant les coups rapides et les coups plus lents. Elle étouffait ses cris comme elle pouvait alors qu'elle sentait son orgasme se construire en elle petit à petit. Le sexe d'Eric sentait la pression de son vagin. Il ne pourrait tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Ils vinrent donc ensemble, le plus silencieusement possible, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'une hôtesse.

Eric se rhabilla et sortit le premier. Dix minutes après, Sookie le suivit et se réinstalla dans son siège. Apparemment, personne ne les avait surpris...

OoooOoOoOoO

_**15 jours plus tard**_ :

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils s'étaient dit au-revoir, à l'aéroport de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Eric était venu accompagner Sookie alors qu'elle partait pour Paris avec Andy, comme prévu. Il avait le coeur gros de la laisser filer dans une ville aussi romantique que Paris, sans lui.

Son voyage en Alaska était terminé et cela faisait deux jours qu'il était rentré à Shreveport, dans sa famille. Sookie et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici, demain soir. Elle souhaitait passer voir sa grand-mère à Bon Temps avant de s'envoler pour un safari au Kenya avec Eric, pendant quinze jours. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, de le revoir. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Sookie finissait le rapport pour Pam. Andy et elle avaient fait du bon travail. Elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Surprise, elle alla ouvrir. Un groom se tenait devant la porte, un paquet à la main.

-"Un colis pour mademoiselle Stackhouse."

-"C'est moi, merci."

-"Veuillez signer ici, s'il-vous-plaît, mademoiselle."

-"Bien sûr."

Elle signa le reçu et glissa un billet de cinq euros dans la main du Groom. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, le paquet mystère à la main. C'était l'écriture d'Eric! _"Pourquoi envoyer un colis maintenant, alors qu'on se voyait demain?"_ Pensa-t-elle. Eric lui avait téléphoné ce matin, comme tous les jours, et il n'avait rien mentionné. Tremblante, elle défit le paquet. Elle ouvrit des yeux stupéfaits : à l'intérieur, il y avait des affaires à elles. Son cache-yeux, sa nuisette en satin noir et une photographie la représentant, portant cette nuisette et le cache-yeux. Elle se rappelait de ce jour-là. Elle sourit en y repensant... Une petite carte était glissée au milieu de ses affaires. L'écriture d'Eric était magnifique:

**"_Tu avais oublié quelques affaires à Cuba..."_**

Cette homme était énigmatique ! Pourquoi lui envoyer ici ses affaires, alors que demain, ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Elle voulut prendre son téléphone pour lui demander des explications, mais alors qu'elle voulut mettre de côté le colis, elle entendit quelque chose tomber par terre. Un écrin noir ! Sookie, le prit et l'ouvrit. Elle resta bouche-bée en aperçevant la bague sublime qu'elle contenait. Simple, mais sublime. Une autre carte accompagnait l'écrin.

**"_ I will never forget this night, four years ago..._**

_**Will you marry me?"**_

OoooOoOoOoO

**Notes****: Voilà, cette mini-fic est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu... A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Til ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Vous pouvez voter !

_**LES VOTES !**_

Cette fic ayant été créée pour un concours, voici le lien pour les votes ! Merci d'avance !

**http:/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-would-never-forget-this-night-les-votes-95876764(.)html**

(N'oubliez pas d'ôter des parenthèses ! )

TIL ^^


End file.
